Homunculus
Profile "NYYYYYAAAARGGGHHH!" Homunculus is violent, vindictive and possessed of an extremely short temper. Bad things often come in small packages, and this tape is a prime example. Created by Soundwave as an experiment in psychological understanding, this diminutive Decepticon proved to be far more than bargained for. In tape mode, Homunculus is virtually defenseless. As a robot, however, he's a veritable walking arsenal. Capable of instances of incredible lucidity, such moments are often shadowed by the insanely miniscule fuse of his temper. History Soundwave breathed life into diminutive figure. Christening it Homunculus, the Tape Commander added a number of precautions to prevent the experiment from falling into unwanted hands. For ease of concealment, he was constructed with an additional tape mode so that he would not wander out of Soundwave's sight. For a time, the experiment proceeded without problem. But as the program continued Homunculus was becoming increasingly more difficult to control. Eventually, the decision was made to suspend the research for a time. Homunculus was shut down and placed into stasis. Time, as it is wont to do, passed. The year 2017 rolled around and it proved to be more than a little interesting. Driven by unknown stimuli, Galvatron was witnessed going psycho at that year's Monacus Olympics. In an effort to gain insight into the apparent unraveling of his commander, Soundwave retrieved his unusual creation and brought it to life once more. Overlaying a more rigid program of obedience, he hoped to curb the tape's more insubordinate tendencies. Then, just prior to bringing the small Decepticon back online, he introduced a packet of data into the tape's memory systems that brought all information on Galvatron and the war up to date. Carefully, he studied Homunculus' reaction as each piece of data, set to release on a predetermined time-lapse protocol, was revealed. Oddly enough, the reawakened quasi-clone seemed to harbor more of the Decepticon Leader's darker personality traits. Some of Galvatron's more noble instincts could be glimpsed at times, but were often overshadowed by the fiery temper of his miniature copy. Not all of the information took well, and it was decided to allow the experimental figure to experience the world in a more natural way. Modifications to Homunculus' frame were made in an effort to minimize his resemblance to the Decepticon Overlord. (For the tape's protection, but more so for Soundwave's own.) In fact, the one clearly remaining characteristic the two shared were the impressive cannons mounted on their arms. After making carefully sure the tape realized he was /not/ actually Galvatron, Homunculus was added to the arsenal of Soundwave's other tapes. After his reawakening, Homunculus has not become the most favored of Decepticon warriors. He is abrasive and demanding, often referring to his comrades as 'minions'. He has absolutely no concern for the welfare of anything except the Empire. His disdain for Terrans is well known, something that led to his being dismantled by the Militant leader Chikome-Ollin and shipped back to the Decepticons via UPS. This, obviously, did nothing to improve the tape's outlook on flesh creatures. In recent years his periods of lucidity have become longer lasting, though not more frequent. During these times, he often achieves an almost zen-like calm which allows him to ponder the true nature of the inevitable Decepticon conquest of the universe. Notes OOC Notes: Most of the other tapes dislike Homunculus, which is perfectly fine with him. Homunculus does not subscribe to the 'father of the tapes' nonsense some of his brethren do. He holds no real respect for Soundwave anymore and has been known to express open hostility towards his creator. This has only been a factor since his second resurrection from stasis and possibly stems from being taken off-line repeatedly. Logs 2028 *Dr Sixarp - The vile galactic war criminal Dr Sixarp invites the Autobots and Decepticons to his secret bunker to bid for weapons of mass destruction. But he has an even eviller scheme up his sleeve... Players Homunculus has had just the one player. In his time at TF:2005, this player has also been Phantom, Mixcal Ocelotl, Wei Daoling, Perceptor, Onslaught, Hun-Grrr, Scourge, Rodimus Prime, Flatline, Y2K, Akt-Now, and Dispatch. Category:Tapes